T.U.F.F. Puppy: Tiny T.U.F.F.
Not my best fanfic, But I decided to join the crowd. Nothing personal. Just try and adapt/submit this dull idea. -''PoofFan93'' ---- Plot/Summary/Overview Snaptrap turns Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and The Chief into babies. But soon he is transformed as well and the babies must battle for the antidote or they will be stuck as helpless babies forever! Synopisis The episode begins with Kitty, The Chief, and Keswick complaining about their old age. Kitty implied that she was getting more grey hairs by the month, The Chief implied that he was losing his charm (Like he already hadn't lost it XD), and Keswick implied that he was becoming frill and squishy like a Jellyfish. Then Dudley bursts in saying he loved being young, And Kitty asked him to not rud it in. Little did the gang know Snaptrap was spying on them. Snaptrap implied to his crew that he had bought (stole) a new youth potion off the Evil Shopping Channel to use on T.U.F.F., And that he was going to slip the potion into T.U.F.F.'s food supply. Later that morning, Kitty was licking her bowl of milk, Keswick was having leftover tofu from Brunch, and The Chief was having his daily bowl of cereal. Dudley was eating cookies, cupcakes, chocolate milk, ice cream, etc., Which made him go insane. Then Snaptrap pours the potion into everyone's coffee and quicky slips away. Then, Kitty, Keswick, Chief, and Dudley sip their coffee, And suddenly turn into babies. They then start crying, In which Snaptrap is peeking out the window. Snaptrap laughs, The licks up a drop of the coffee (That had some of the potion in it), And turns him into a baby as well. Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and The Chief figure out it was Snaptrap who had transformed them, So they chase him to Petropolis Park, While Snaptrap is still holding the Youth Potion. Dudley chases Snaptrap down to the Marrie-Go-Round, Where Snaptrap trips onto it, Almost dropping the potion. Dudley then spins the Marrie-Go-Round, Whilst Snaptrap is still upon it, Spinning him into Space, Where he pauses/freezes in place, Then he drops back down to Earth right back onto the Marrie-Go_Round, Which is still spinning rapidly. Snaptrap accidently lets go of the Potion, And Dudley makes an attempt to catch it; By using his diaper as a rope, He grabs the potion but it slips as he grabs it, Making it fly into the air, Where Kitty risks her own attempt to try and catch it, But she falls into a pond instead. Then Chief and Keswick make their own attempt to catch the potion, But they fail, Then Snaptrap catches it, But Dudley spins Snaptrap again, But Snaptrap walks back onto the Marrie-Go-Round (Which is still spinning rapidly), Making him fly into the air, And falling again. Then when Snaptrap falls to the ground, Where he throws up (Offscreen). Then Dudley puts mini handcuffs on his wrists, Telling him he was going to Jail. Then Dudley, Kitty, Chief, and Keswick drink the reversing antidote for the potion, Turning them into adults again. Kitty, The Chief, and Keswick then admit they were just complaining about their age earlier, And they were thankful to still be young. Then they all do the action pose. And the epologue ends with Baby Snaptrap plotting his revenge...After Naptime.. Category:Fanon Category:Fanfics